Andrea Swan
Andrea Swan Daughter of Zeus (This Character Belongs to User:Blueberrycupcake) History Andrea is the daughter of Zeus/Hephaestus/Poseidon and Divine Swan (a mortal that can see through the mist) which is a natural air glider. After Andrea's birth, Zeus/Hephaestus/Poseidon left them. Divine Swan knowing Zeus/Hephaestus/Poseidon is a god, understand why he left. They were living a normal life until Andrea was attacked by a stymphilian birds. She managed to escape and run to her mom she told her about the birds. Her mom immediately pack their bags and decided to take Andrea to a summer camp, when they're near the camp, her mother looked at the side mirror and saw that a flock of stymphilian birds are following them when andrea saw her mom panicking she looked at her back and saw the birds, she was determined to beat the birds. She told her mom to stop the car and stepped outside to face the birds. Andrea heard her father's voice told to snapped to call for lightning, Andrea snapped and a numerous lightning appear in the sky which struck the birds, Andrea snapped again and the birds was knocked down by the lighting which bought them enough time to get Andrea to camp. Her mom said she was going back to their house and she gave Andrea a cellphone. Her mom said that she must only use it i emergencies.Her mother quickly drive andrea to the summer camp. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality She is very dominant and sometimes loner but when you and her are close she is very open-minded and helpful. In a group, she will be a leader. Appearance Appearance Andrea1.jpg zeus1.jpg zeus2.jpg gown.jpg|Andrea's gown for the Valentine Ball product-enlarged.jpg|Andrea's mask white-elegant-wedding-shoes-heels-shoes-6-12cm_4046796_1.bak.jpg Andrea has a models's build. Her eyes are shimmering blue like the sky. She has a black and wavy hair. She has white skin and a bit Asian face. She's usually in white cotton sweater, white jogging pants and a spotless white shoes. You will often see her having white headphones. He's always listening to Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, Adele and many other female artists on her iPod and chilling by a tall tree. She loves air gliding and hiking. She's also an excellent volleyball player, so whenever she can start a game with the anyone, she takes the chance. Possessions Possessions armband1.jpg|Her gold armband bronze sword99.jpg|Her CB sword white headset.jpg|Her white headphone Abilities Abilities Offensive # Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. # Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. Defensive # Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. # Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. Passive # Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. Supplementary # Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. # Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. Traits # Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. # Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. # Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. # In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. Relationships Relationships Category:Blueberrycupcake Category:Children of Zeus Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Characters